Le Cluk
"If you're watching this, Aaron... Go away. Just go in time out right now." - IvanSonicGamer Le Cluk (roughly translated from French to "The Cluk"), also known as Aaron Cluk, is a murderous and powerful creature that has made numerous appearances with Pasquel FeelinSour, Edmund Dobbie and Gerald Magoonez. He has rarely, if ever, been captured on camera, and most information on him has been gathered from written accounts. Appearance Phase 1: Classic Cluk Le Cluk is a short, incredibly thin creature that typically crawls on all fours, but sometimes musters the energy to stand on two legs. His body is vaguely humanoid, with distinct five-fingered claws that he primarily uses for offense. He typically has been depicted wearing a white shirt, but also occasionally wears jackets or Bathing Ape brand clothing and has even stripped down and gone fully naked. His head is the most humanoid feature of his body, with medium-length stringy and greasy blond hair and enlarged facial features. A gigantic pair of glasses is his most noticeable accessory, which magnify his squinty, yet enlarged, blue eyes. His nose is significantly enlarged too, if for no other reason than to support his humongous pair of glasses. His mouth is typically drawn in either a smile or a grimace, with a large lower lip that could be mistaken for a double chin. His teeth are assumed to be sharp and long. Phase 2: Bald Cluk As of 2019, Cluk has been spotted completely bald and without his signature pair of spectacles. The reasons behind this sudden change in appearance are unknown, but it could possibly be for the purpose of disorienting those who have become accustomed to his signature blond and bespectacled look. Personality Le Cluk is ravenous and sporadic, often killing, injuring or consuming several people each time he makes an appearance. He possesses an immense amount of power and is comparable to a rabid and enraged wild animal, but his body is incredibly frail and can be easily damaged if one survives an attack long enough to fight back. Although possessing a huge pair of glasses, it's theorized that Le Cluk is nearly blind, navigating through echolocation. This navigation method earns him his names, as he lets out small and repeated "clucks" to find his way around. Some written accounts have been produced of Cluk attacks, revealing that they last for hours on end and consist of short, violent feeding periods followed by nearly an hour of rest and recuperation. He also has been shown to torment his prey, hiding in dark areas and betraying his location only when his prey is vulnerable, either with a "cluk" or by scratching his claws along a nearby surface. Occasionally, Le Cluk takes on a more civilized posture and can interact verbally with other humans. Oddly enough, he seems to regain his sight during these periods. Cry of the Cluk Before he raids and ultimately destroys villages, he lets out an ear-piercing and shrill scream. He also does this when joining Discord calls. On one fine evening, Edmund and Dimitri were playing a game of Team Fortress 2 while calling on Discord. After proclaiming that he had to leave and "do some not cluk-like things", Dimitri left the call. Edmund remained in the chatroom for a while after that. Out of nowhere, what was presumably Le Cluk joined the call and let out a blood curdling screech. This caused Edmund to fall backwards in his chair and proclaim "JESUS CHRIST!" Known Attacks * ~ 1465: Kazakhstan village * December 28th, 2016: Barnaul, Siberia * June 31th, 2018: The Нумакэр Plane IvanSonicGamer Theory There exists a popular theory that Le Cluk is actually IvanSonicGamer's cameraman. To pull off this masquerade, it is assumed that he pretends to be a Russian man named Dimitri Notcluk, hiding his monstrous appearance with heavy winter clothing. This is evidenced by the fact that in several earlier IvanSonicGamer videos, the camera often falls onto the ground, accompanied by moans of pain. In one video, the cameraman falls onto his back, occasionally panning over to his gasping mouth. As he resorts to more nonverbal communication and seems to be easily pained by relatively simple movements, it's possible that this is Le Cluk attempting to masquerade as a cameraman. However, the strongest piece of evidence for this theory is taken from one particular IvanSonicGamer video, in which the camera is dropped and the cameraman can be seen for a brief second reaching to pick it up. Although wearing a hoodie and beanie, the cameraman possesses all the facial features of Le Cluk.Category:Characters Category:IvanSonicGamer Lore